Morning Dreams
by Elizaellen
Summary: Sully and Michaela share their first morning together as man and wife in part 1 and 2. In part three, they spend the last morning of their honeymoon together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Morning Dreams**

_This story takes place the morning after Sully and Michaela's first night as man and wife._

A bright May sun rose over the mountains burning off the fine mist that lay hovering above the ground. It was early enough that the spring air was still chilled from the night. A doe moved in a nearby thicket licking her fawn's face with a mother's care. Birds began to twitter in their nests as the sun climbed higher and higher in the Colorado sky. A low rumbling could be heard in the distance growing closer with every moment that passed. Quickly the doe moved to stand protectively over her fawn frightened by the sound. She could feel the subtle shaking of the ground and she looked up to watch as a train moved slowly down the tracks. As it passed, the noise faded away and the doe relaxed as the peaceful quiet of the early morning returned.

The train rumbled down the line drawing ever closer to Denver with each length of track. The fireman shoveled more coal onto the fire which in turn boiled the water. The steam pushed against the pistons turning the wheels as black smoke billowed from the front of the engine. As the countryside rushed by, the passenger car swayed gently back and forth along the track almost as if it was marking time. The shades of the passenger car windows were drawn against the early morning sun. Inside the car, the air was chilled not unlike the air outside. The semi darkness, the nip in the air and the gentle rocking motion of the car created the perfect environment for the inhabitants to continue their peaceful repose.

Her mind hovered somewhere near consciousness as flashes of memory raced through her brain at dizzying speeds. There were hands moving, caressing, touching. Two pairs of hands feeling their way along unknown territories, exploring for the first time a new world of delight. There were eyes roaming back and forth along secret places, drinking in the beauty of the other. Eyes of such blue that she felt as if she was looking into the sky on a clear day and seeing a glimpse of heaven. They were warm and inviting drawing her in to his very soul. There were lips kissing, consuming devouring old familiar places and unfamiliar new ones as well. Each time those lips touched her skin, they elicited a pleasure she had never known before.

Slowly she began to rouse from her peaceful slumber, though she fought against this waking, choosing instead to revel in the waves of love that washed over her body. There was a light sensation of something lying against her stomach. Softness and warmth radiated from the object and though it felt foreign against her bare skin she desired its presence. Somehow her mind deduced that the love washing over her emanated from this object. Taking a deep breath, she felt the article rise and fall along with her stomach muscles. What was it laying against her? No mere thing would radiate the warmth or the love that seemed to flow through it reaching down to her innermost being. Somewhere in the vestige of her memory, she remembered dreaming of someone's arm wrapped around her, holding her. The arm had been muscled and tanned by the sun. On second thought, had that been a dream?

The notion of opening her eyes to verify reality eluded her at the moment as her mind continued to lazily drift in and out of slumber. Perhaps it was her own arm lying against her stomach and moving with each breath she took. Lightly she wiggled the fingers of her right hand feeling only the stiffness of a freshly laundered cotton sheet. Taking a deep breath, she wiggled the fingers of her left hand encountering warm flesh that was not her own. Her breath caught in her throat yet still she did not open her eyes.

A terrific excitement rose up in her chest at the thought that someone was lying next to her. If someone was laying next to her then it was their hand lying on her stomach. Her mind began to stir at that moment as she moved ever closer to consciousness. She became aware of the rumble of the train on the tracks and the gentle rocking motion that wished to lull her back to sleep. Never had she woken feeling so at peace with everything around her. At that moment it occurred to her that if she opened her eyes, she would remember everything but still something held her back. There was a nervousness that invaded her and she kept her eyes shut tight.

Her mind wondered though what she might find if she did open her eyes. The hand on her stomach touched bare flesh so she must be undressed. Strangely she could not remember having slept like this since she was a small child and then it had only been allowed in order to escape the oppressive summer heat. In fact the more she thought about it, there lingered a faint impression that sleeping in the nude was somehow wrong. Wrong. Was it wrong? Did she feel guilty? Was she ashamed? Wrong- no it didn't feel wrong and she didn't feel guilty or ashamed. Those emotions seemed far away from anything she was feeling at this moment in time.

Logically she knew everything could be confirmed if she only opened her eyes. Always one to want to see the proof, she almost giggled at her own unscientific approach to her situation. If she opened her eyes she would know whether everything running through her mind was in fact only a dream. Yet she didn't dare open them even a small bit for fear that the truth would devastate her. What if she really had dreamed it all? What if her mind was only playing tricks on her? What if when she opened her eyes, she was looking at the wall of the old homestead? The realization that it had all been a dream might be too much for her to bear after so many lonely nights.

Yet if it had all been a dream than it was a dream more wonderful than anything she had ever dreamt before. In the air there lingered a sweetness that she could almost taste. Her soul was wrapped protectively in a tenderness that clung to her. Her heart beat out a rhythm that dripped with love. Her body tingled with a thrill that she had never felt before. Had it all been a dream? A desire fulfilled by the mind while she was asleep. What are dreams but hazy intangible things that seem to slip away when you try your best to remember them. This feeling, this moment wasn't intangible in the least. It clung to her in the form of a newly awoken passion. The more she tried to remember, the more her mind recalled. The way his lips had felt on her throat and shoulder traveling always lower. The way his hands had been gentle as they caressed her flesh. The feeling of his body pressed against hers. The moment when two had become one.

Inhaling until her lungs could hold no more air, she slowly let out the breath. One eyelid opened slightly to take a small peek but she was disappointed that she could not see anything. Quickly she closed her eyes tightly screwing her face up like a small child would as anticipation rushed through her body. Her body tensed as she prepared herself to open her eyes fully. Then in one moment they were open. It was not the wall of the old homestead before her but the shaded windows of a passenger car. A brass lamp swayed slightly back and forth on the wall with the train's movement.

She was lying on her side with someone snuggled close behind her and her heart leapt at the thought of him. Again the idea that she was in a dream surrounded her. Slowly she lifted the edge of the blanket and looked underneath. The hand on her stomach did in fact belong to the one who held her heart. His tanned skin stood out against the creamy ivory of her own. It really wasn't a dream. Every thought, every moment, every gasp, every surprise had been real. Quickly her eyes scanned the car as her thoughts skipped from place to place.

Yes- there was the door that they had entered through. A wide smile spread across her face as she remembered the way he had picked her up and carried her to the bed after the door had closed behind them. Her eyes moved again settling on the window shades. Yes – there were the shades they had drawn to turn their afternoon into instant night. Still her eyes searched for other symbols of their first night together. Her eyes noticed the intricate Cheyenne wedding shirt lying on the end of the bed. Yes – this was the shirt Sully had worn to pledge himself to her forever. A light blush crept across her cheeks as she remembered how she had helped lift it over his head. There had been other times when he had stood before her shirtless but last night had been different; the kind of different that she had longed for her whole life without even knowing it. Still roaming back and forth through the carriage, her eyes spotted her wedding dress laid over one of the wingback chairs. Yes – there was her dress which had been abandoned in the heat of passion.

Her mind remained fixed on that thought - her wedding dress. After so long was it really possible that she was married? There had been moments as a young doctor when she thought it would never happen and then David had come along. He had respected her as a doctor but there had always been something missing. Never had she known what that something was until right now. Upon learning of his death, she had naturally assumed she would never marry. Strange how fate had stepped in colliding two worlds so that the most unlikely people ended up together. Sully was so different from her yet he understood her as no one else had before including David. For a moment, she wondered if her wedding night with David would have been anything like this but she found that she couldn't even imagine herself with him. They didn't belong together – she belonged here with Sully.

Closing her eyes she allowed her mind to wander to the night before. When she had touched his chest, he had moaned softly with pleasure. Whether he knew it or not, that moment had put her completely at ease. With that one sound, the fear that she wouldn't please him had passed away. Raising her head, her eyes had found his, leaving her lost in the love and desire reflected there. All of his movements had been slow and gentle, putting her at ease so that when he joined the two of them together for the first time there had been no fear within her, only a deep abiding love. Opening herself to him had always seemed so frightening. Yet yesterday that had all changed. He had given himself to her fully and completely. How could she give him any less than all of herself? Now he would know her more intimately than anyone ever had. There was still fear in that thought but there was also a desire to know love like that.

A slight tickling sensation on her stomach made her think that his hand had moved. The thought that he was awake was exhilarating and scary all at the same time. No longer could she lie still without seeing his face so slowly she turned over in the bed. This required her first to move her own hand which rested against his thigh. Allowing her fingers a minute to caress him, she reveled in the fact thatwhat had been forbidden was no longer. There had been times when she had been frightened for him to even kiss her because she knew the passion that he stirred in her. There had also been times when she had reminded herself that they had to stop before things went too far. Never again would it be wrong to touch him, caress him, or love him like she needed to.

Finally she lifted her hand and used it to help her turn over to face him. His hand fell as she moved, dropping onto the bed between them, leaving her feeling disconnected from him. For a moment, she tried to pretend that it didn't bother her but eventually she gave in. The urge to laugh struck her as she contemplated how to get his arm back around her without waking him. For a few minutes, she laid quietly willing him to feel the disconnection as well and to do something about it. Finally she decided this was not going to happen, at least not in a timely manner, so she took matters into her own hands. Gently she lifted his hand and rested it against herself once again, smiling as she felt his fingers on her skin once more.

A contented sigh slipped out of her lips as she finally raised her eyes to look at his face. Her eyes settled on his lips and she couldn't help but bring her fingers up to lightly brush over them. These were her lips now. These lips would only kiss her – only enflame her. With the utmost care, she leaned in and placed a light kiss to those lips, claiming them as her own.

As she pulled away, she noticed that his mouth was slightly parted revealing his teeth and tongue. A heavy blush settled across her face as she recalled the enjoyment she had experienced when he had nipped at her bottom lip. Never had she imagined that teeth could be so sensual but at this moment she wanted to feel that sensation again and again. These were her teeth now. His tongue that had tasted the skin of her neck and shoulder before moving lower in dizzying circles that lifted her to heights she had never experienced before. The fact that Sully had been married before had always made her feel apprehensive but lying here beside him now, she felt thankful that he had known what to do, how to elicit pleasure in her that only came with experience. His tongue - that was hers now too.

Lightly she ran her fingers along his cheek, smiling at the light stubble she felt growing there. His eyes were still closed but she wondered now if he was really asleep. She thought for sure she had seen his mouth curl up into a smile the moment before or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her again. Raising her eyes to his closed lids once more, she imagined the color that she would find if one of them was to open. There would be a vibrant sparkling blue that would instantly transport her to another world where only Sully and she existed. His eyes had never left hers as they had joined as one. For that she was grateful. His eyes reassured her and reminded her of the deep love that he held for her. These eyes she would share with others for they needed to see the compassion and love that resided there but when they were alone these eyes would be hers as they reassured her without words how much she meant to him.

Tenderly, she trailed her hand down to his chest and rested it there over his heart. She lay back against her pillow and relaxed letting the gentle rhythm of his breathing move her hand up and down. Consciously she tried to make her own breathing in time with his but found it too frustrating. She giggled quietly at her own silliness, enjoying the moment. Then her hand began to move among the soft curls of hair. She watched as goose bumps formed on his flesh with her subtle motion. Again she trailed her hand lower and lower until it came to rest on the top of his thigh. There she stopped trying to decide if this was a natural place for her hand to rest - after all she didn't want Sully to think she was too bold.

A soft chuckle startled her and she quickly looked up to see Sully watching. The warmth radiating from her cheeks told her a deep blush had settled there. Her hand was still on his thigh and though part of her wanted to move it, the other part that wanted it to stay won out. Dropping her head, she moved her eyes away from Sully's and anxiously chewed on her bottom lip.

"What were ya thinkin' about?" he breathed softly pulling her closer to him.

"Nothin'," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Then why was your face all wrinkled up like when you're frettin' about something."

Michaela giggled lightly breaking the tension that had been building inside of her chest. "I was trying to decide…" She stopped there finally raising her eyes to look at him.

"Decide what?" he asked trying to suppress a grin.

"Whether to leave my hand or move it," she replied sheepishly.

"Do I get a vote?" he teased. "'Cause my vote would be to leave it." He smiled down at Michaela and once again she marveled at the feelings this man evoked within her.

"Majority wins," she said, smiling in return.

Sully leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips to which Michaela eagerly responded. Pulling back slightly, he ran his hand up her body to cup her cheek. "Good morning Dr. Quinn," he said seductively.

"Good morning," Michaela echoed. "You don't have to be so formal." More laughter followed this statement until Sully once again claimed her lips with his own.

This time when he pulled away she left her eyes closed. Tenderly, he trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. In between each kiss he spoke one word until he had asked her "Are you going back to sleep?"

"That is normally what you do in bed," she teased.

"I can think of other things if you're interested."

"I'm interested," she replied her lips meeting his once again. "I love you," she whispered, her voice breathy as he placed kisses to her shoulder, lightly nibbling at the flesh there.

"I love ya," he returned. She closed her eyes as each of their hands moved endlessly exploring. He gasped when she gently nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. She smiled as he breathed her name close to her ear just as their bodies joined as one. Again his eyes reassured her as his body awoke a deep passion from within her. Closing her eyes she sighed and wished that every morning dream would end like this.

End of Part 1

* * *

_I realize this scene or the "Honeymoon Scene" has been written and rewritten thousands of times in fan fic and so I had vowed to myself to stay away from it for the simple fact that I wanted to look for new angles and thoughts. This idea wouldn't leave me though and since my Homecoming muse took the night off (let's hope she's not on strike) I decided to do this. I know there are tons of fics out there and I really think so many of them are done really well. This is simply my attempt. This is unfinished because I hope to write one from Sully's POV to go with it. Thanks for reading the story and for "listening" to my little disclaimer. As always I'll be curious to know what you think!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Morning Dreams**

**Part Two**

The emerald green of the forest canopy swaying gently in the morning breeze. The dappled sunlight streaming through branches and leaves casting dizzying patterns on the ground. The rich earth awakening from its winter slumber as it brings forth new life. The creeks swelled fat with April rains and the melted winter snows rushing through the forest deep. The melodies of birds singing to the world that morning has arrived. The ferns unfurling their fronds to welcome the suns rays. The moon disappearing into the brightness of the sun, following the stars into day's slumber. The coolness of night lingering in the air waiting for the sun's kiss. The forest floor carpeted still with dew that no creature has yet disturbed. All of this and more floated through his mind, filling his senses, as he prepared to begin a new day.

Without opening his eyes, he turned his face skyward, breathing in deeply. He waited for the fragrant perfume of the wildflowers blooming on the creek bank to reach his nostrils. There was a sweetness in the air that he could not identify but he knew it wasn't wildflowers. Again he breathed in trying to ascertain the fruity smell of the cedar tree grove but it was obscured as well. Turning his head back towards the ground, he drew another deep breath but found no earthy aroma or sweet smell of newly grown grass. Laundry he thought. It smelled like clean laundry that had been dried outside on a spring day. Yet there was another smell, strong and overpowering that dulled all other scents. He breathed it in selfishly feeling as if he could never get enough of that intoxicating fragrance.

Pressing his lips together, he felt the dryness there. Slowly his tongue slipped out to wet his lips but he was not prepared for the sweetness he encountered. A slow smile spread across his face as recollections of Michaela's kisses stirred from his memory. The softness of her lips meeting his in a warm passionate encounter. Her sweet breath as she opened to him, her tongue meeting his in a lover's dance. A dream of those lips trailing kisses down his neck and across the expanse of his chest. Or was it a dream?

Gradually his mind began to stir putting together the smells and tastes. His right hand reached out to touch the firmness of the earth below him, encountering an unexpected softness. His mind reeled with the thought. A bed – he was sleeping on a bed. Why on earth was he sleeping on a bed? Again he drew a breath letting the warm engaging balm swell in his chest. A vision of chestnut locks danced through his mind as he imagined himself running his fingers through her hair. He slowly realized the sounds that greeted him each morning were not present. There were neither birds singing nor wind rustling the leaves in the trees. In its place was an endless rumble.

A hazy remembrance of soft moans filling his ears, gasps of surprise, and rapturous cries of delight. Her eyes sparkling green in the lamplight, an endearing mixture of trust and fear written upon them. The soft hands kneading his chest moving ever lower, transporting him to another realm where only she existed. Please don't let this be a dream he thought as he contemplated opening his eyes. He took another staggering breath letting the essence that was her fill his body and then before he changed his mind, quickly he opened his eyes.

There was no dappled light making its way through leaves and braches. There were no leaves and branches, only endless billows of chestnut curls splayed out before him enticing him to bury his face in their depths. There were no birds singing or streams rushing, only the low rumble of the train carrying them ever closer to Denver. For a moment he wondered if he missed the sights, sounds and smells of the outdoors or if he would grow to miss them. Yet one look at only the curve of her shoulder drove all such thoughts from his mind. Here was where he belonged, the only place he wanted to be.

The light was low in the room but that didn't matter. To him her hair still shimmered as it did in the bright sunlight. Last night, he had pulled the pins out so that her curls tumbled down her back. Now they lay haphazardly on the pillow, trailing down to the mattress. A strange yearning to brush out her tresses stirred within him. Would she allow such an intimate gesture? Then he remembered that once before he had brushed out her hair against her protests. They had been alone in the woods, her wrist injured and her hair tangled with the day's exertions. Gently he had pulled through each knot until every strand lay in a silky stream that cascaded down her back. Yes, she would let him he thought.

Gazing at the ceiling his mind wandered to his first wedding many years before. How different everything had been. The ceremony itself was solemn as the weight of Loren's absence had weighed heavy on Abigail. The reception was quick and hurried as if they had something to be ashamed of. The wedding night itself had been difficult at best. Both had brought expectations to the night which neither seemed able to fulfill.

Even as inexperienced as he was, Sully had tried to be gentle with her, offering reassuring words to help her relax but nothing seemed to work. The pain that had gripped his heart when Abigail had turned away from him after they made love still seemed fresh in his mind. The next morning he had awoken to find her side of the bed empty and cold.

These feelings of rejection still lingered in his mind ready to stab at his heart with their sharp blades, threatening to suppress the happiness he had experienced only moments ago. Quickly he turned his head back to Michaela as the weight upon his chest lightened immediately at seeing her form beside him. Things were so different this time around – a joyful celebration of family and friends as they started their new life together. With the knowledge that Michaela had fears about their intimacy, he had vowed to himself to be patient and understanding. Yet as the train door had shut behind him, it was hard to suppress the eagerness he had to be close to her, to feel, to touch and to see. Drawing the window shades against the waning afternoon sun, his anxiousness had increased. When Michaela had risen from the bed, his heart panicked, afraid he had pushed too fast. Fearfully, he had watched as her hand drew the shade and she turned back to him with a delicious glint in her eye that negated all his fears. The touch of her hand upon his cheek as she returned to the bed - their bed. The joy of that euphoric thought was still coursing through his body.

Approaching the situation like an enthusiastic student, she had followed his lead, mirroring his actions. The feel of her fingers caressing his chest for the first time had made him moan with delight. The kisses were deep and passionate leaving him breathless. The gasp of surprise that escaped her as he nipped lightly at her bottom lip had powerfully aroused him. And when he had joined with her, her eyes had communicated such love and trust that he found he could not look away even if he tried.

Afterwards, the gentle caresses and hushed murmurs of love as the gentle swaying of the train lulled them to sleep. To wake with her at his side filled him with awe. The way she had spooned herself against him with her hand resting on his thigh spoke of her deep love.

From his vantage point he could just see the curve of her face and he wondered now if she was sleeping. Already his pulse was quickening at his thoughts of the previous evening. Even now his desire was building within him at her nearness. The mere thought of a second encounter was driving him wild. A million options ran through his brain. The notion to move his hand up to cup her soft fullness overtook him but he rejected it as too overt. The possibility of hooking his leg over hers came to him and he considered it. Again, he discarded the thought as being too explicit. The idea of a light kiss on her shoulder struck him and he settled on it as sweet and loving without the overtones that the other actions held. Still he held back, afraid that any movement may cause her to draw away.

This was ridiculous, he told himself. She wasn't Abigail. She was so different from Abigail – so passionate and full of spirit. The thought of what that would mean in their intimate moments had always entranced him. Now that his suspicions had been confirmed, he knew things would only improve more and more over time. Their moments together would not be hurried or performed out of duty as he had often felt with Abigail. No each time would be special as they renewed their vows to one another in the most intimate of ways. Feeling his confidence return, he started to lean in to kiss her shoulder but stopped when he felt her stir. A light sigh escaped her lips and he wondered if she was asleep or simply dreaming. Certainly he had dreamed of being with her like this many times before but had she? Could she be dreaming of him, of the love they had shared the night before?

Relaxing back against his pillow, he observed her, enchanted by this sensual being at his side, wondering what dreams might be running through her mind. A strange thrill entered his body as he watched her lift up the blanket and peek underneath. She wasn't dreaming – she was awake. Yet still he did not stir, choosing to watch this heavenly creature as she explored the newness that surrounded them both. Raising up a little, he watched as her eyes darted about the room from the door of the compartment to his wedding shirt on the end of the bed and stopping at last on her wedding dress. Again he felt his senses aroused by the thought of that dress slipping from her body, leaving her form naked to his eye. Beautiful she stood before him with a deep blush upon her cheeks. Seeing her embarrassment he had sought to ease it by reassuring her that he found her completely perfect.

Lost in his thoughts, he lightly tickled her stomach. Her body tensed at the sensation and he abruptly stopped. All his fears from earlier returned twofold and a nervousness settled in the pit of his stomach. The hand that lay on his thigh began to move and Sully's mouth dropped open as he felt his body react. She wasn't frightened in the least; she was actually massaging his thigh. Closing his eyes he reveled in her touch wondering if she even knew the effect of her movements.

Then as quickly as she had begun, she stopped as her side of the bed dipped with her movement. Slowly, lifting one eyelid he peeked over at her. She had turned to face him and in the process his hand had dropped to the bed. The way her face was pointed downward, he could tell she was looking at his hand now lying between them on the mattress. The desire to place his arm back around her and pull her close was so great but his curiosity to see what she would do intrigued him more. He waited but nothing happened. Still she stared at his hand. Again he chastised himself for acting foolishly. Why should they be disconnected so, when one simple motion would draw them back together. Yet even as he wrestled with himself, he felt her hand on his picking it up and returning it to her side. His fingers once again connecting with her flesh as the warmth of her body washed over him.

Quickly he closed his eyes as he watched her head begin to rise. A delicious anticipation to discover what she would do next made him decide to feign sleep. Though he could not see her eyes, he knew that they were focused on him. He felt their penetrating stare bearing into his very soul. Visions of green played out before him as he imagined the desire he would find in those breathtaking orbs.

Fingers brushing against his lips, brought him back to reality unsure how much longer he could continue with this charade. There was a yearning to lightly kiss each digit but still he managed to hold back. A warm sweetness enveloped him as her breath hit his cheek. A moment more found her lips brushing his in a soft sensual kiss. His lips parted but he did not respond even though he longed to. Now she raised her fingers to stroke his cheek. The movement was so light that it tickled his skin. He fought a losing battle against the smile that was forming on his lips and he wondered if she had noticed when her fingers stilled against him. Again, he willed himself to relax and allow her to continue her explorations.

Then her hand was moving again, downward lightly grazing the side of his neck. Fingers running through the fine hair of his chest until they settled over his heart, where she pressed her palm against him. As it rested there, he willed her to feel the love that each beat was conveying for her alone. A soft giggle escaped her mouth and again he could not suppress a grin. Then her fingers were moving once more, this time in light circular motions through the fine hairs of his chest. His skin prickled at her luxurious touch silently begging her not to stop.

What happened next surprised him as he felt her hand running down his side and coming to rest at the top of his thigh. No longer could he pretend to sleep when Michaela was lighting an all consuming fire in his very depths. His eyes opened expecting to meet hers but her head was turned down and her face scrunched up in thought. Sully laughed in spite of himself. Her eyes flew to his, a look of shock gracing her face. Sully expected her to withdraw her hand but she didn't, which only enflamed him further. Her cheeks were bright pink and he saw the shyness in her eyes right before she dropped her head sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What were ya thinkin' about?" Sully teased taking the opportunity to wrap his arm more firmly around her. Easing down some in the bed, he drew her close trying to allay whatever fear or embarrassment was plaguing her.

"Nothing," she whispered with a look of consternation on her brow as if she was worrying about something. Still he held her firmly against his body trying to assure her without words. There was nothing for her to be ashamed of. Things were exactly as they should be and he wanted more than anything for her to know that.

"Then why was your face all wrinkled up like when you're frettin' about something?"

Michaela giggled lightly and Sully relaxed as he felt the tension leave her torso. "I was trying to decide…" she began but then stopped as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Decide what?" he asked trying to suppress a grin at the look of amusement he found written on her features.

"Whether to leave my hand or move it," she replied sheepishly.

Inwardly Sully groaned, again not wanting to frighten her but definitely not wanting her to change the placement of her hand. "Do I get a vote?" he teased, hoping his playful manner would put her at ease. The edge of her lips curled up in a smile encouraging him to continue. "'Cause my vote would be to leave it."

"Majority wins," she said now beaming from ear to ear.

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Sully leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Michaela eagerly met him, expressing her desire for the kiss to continue which he was only too happy to oblige. Pulling back slightly, he ran his hand over her stomach to her soft curves feeling her own arousal. Slowly he continued his movements until he reached her cheek. Settling his palm against her face, Sully lovingly caressed her. "Good morning Dr. Quinn," he said seductively.

"Good morning," Michaela echoed. "You don't have to be so formal." She was the first to laugh and he followed her lead as he closed the short distance between them once again.

This time when he pulled away, she left her eyes closed which made him smile. Tenderly, he trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. In between each kiss he spoke one word until he had asked her "Are you going back to sleep?"

"That is normally what you do in bed," she teased.

Sully turned his face upwards trying to read her expression. Even with her eyes closed, he could see the playfulness in her face. "I can think of other things if you're interested."

"I'm interested," she replied quickly. With two words, he felt his whole body react to her invitation. This time it was Michaela who dipped her head to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered, her voice breathy as he placed kisses to her shoulder, lightly nibbling at the flesh there.

"I love ya," he returned. Again she had closed her eyes but her hands were already enthusiastically exploring his body. Her lips soon joined the expedition and he gasped when she gently nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. Within moments, he found he could hold out no longer and he rolled her slightly so that she lay on her back. She opened her eyes seeking to find his as he moved over her. The passion he saw reflected there amazed and delighted him. Slowly, he moved to join them as one as it occurred to him that the reality of her was better than any dream.

End of Part Two

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Morning Dreams**

**Part Three**

_Head, neck, hair ears, drop and tympan of the ears,_

_Eyes, eye fringes, iris of the eye, eyebrows, and the waking or sleeping of the lids,_

_Mouth, tongue, lips, teeth, roof of the mouth, jaws and the jaw-hinges,_

_Nose, nostrils of the nose, and the partition,_

_Cheeks, temples, forehead, chin, throat, back of the neck, neck-slue…_

Raising her eyelids a little, she noticed that the morning sun was already up illuminating the room in a magical glow. Two weeks she thought to herself. Two weeks since she had first woken up beside him, wrapped in his amorous embrace. Lazily, she stretched out her legs enjoying the feel of the sheets against her bare skin. A light giggle escaped her mouth as she thought about the gown her mother had given her, still packed away and yet unworn. Each morning she would remind herself to take it out so that she might remember to put it on that night. Yet somehow they always ended up unclothed before she remembered the garment. Not that she minded - nor did Sully. In fact, Sully often impeded the process of her getting dressed in the morning, wishing to prolong the caresses and touches as long as possible. Secretly she loved his playfulness and enjoyed how he felt comfortable walking around uncovered.

Never before had she thought of the male form like she did now. The beauty of his bare body as he moved throughout the room, turning down the lamps before joining her in bed, excited her beyond words. Each part perfectly formed and belonging to her. Turning her head, she opened her eyes fully looking down upon his face and smiling to herself. He lay on his stomach, his left arm draped across her midsection. Their faces only inches apart.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered bringing her hand up to rest against his cheek. She knew he wasn't. The way his lips were already curling at the edges, the way one eyelid moved slightly as if he was peaking out and the movement of his chest that was a little too fast for someone still slumbering. Ever since their first morning together, this had been his routine – to pretend to be asleep. He had confided this to her just yesterday even though she had her suspicions each morning that he was really awake. Of course, he had been right. She did feel bolder when she thought he was asleep. The question was would she continue to be as bold knowing he was only pretending? She already felt herself growing nervous and was scared to even move her hand from its current position.

A thought crept into her mind as she watched him. Years ago when she was in medical school, Miriam and her used to test each other on the names of the muscles by pointing to them and naming each one. Maybe if she systematically went though the muscles touching each and every one, she could pretend to be bold even if it was slightly forced.

To start off, she reached up and planted a light kiss on his lips to which he eagerly responded though his eyes remained closed. Tracing around his lips with only her fingertips, she whispered, "Orbicularis Oris." Sully wrinkled his nose up at her causing her to giggle, as she leaned up to kiss one eyelid and then the other. Soon her finger had outlined his eyes as well and she spoke softly against his ear, "Orbicularis Oculi." Taking a deep breath, she caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand, relishing the rough feel of his cheek where he hadn't yet shaved. Again and again she rubbed her palm against him, giggling at the tickling sensation she felt. "Zygomaticus and Levator labii," she whispered.

Sully was curious now and though he had vowed to carry on his sleep charade, he spoke before he thought better of it. "What are ya sayin'?"

"I'm naming all the muscles in your body."

"Will there be a test later on?" he teased.

Michaela let out a light laugh. "Maybe," she whispered leaning in to place another kiss to his lips and then one to his chin. Her eyes drifted down his form and she felt herself tremble at the sight of his bare back, strong and solid beside her in the bed. Looking back at his face, she noticed he was feigning sleep once again.

The crook of his neck received her attention next. Brushing his hair back, she couldn't resist running a trail of kisses down the sensitive skin. Often he would ply kisses to her neck, loving the way she arched her back to give him free reign. She wondered if right now she was eliciting the same feelings in him that he elicited in her. A deep guttural sound formed in his throat and she knew at that moment that he was absolutely enjoying it. "Sternocleidomastoid, she whispered letting her hand linger where her lips had been moments before.

_Strong shoulders, manly beard, scapula, hind shoulders and the ample side round of the chest,_

_Upper-arm, armpit, elbow socket, lower-arm, arm sinews, armbones,_

_Wrists and wrist joints, hand, palm, knuckles, thumb, forefinger, finger joints, finger nails..._

Slowly she ran her fingers along his shoulder and down his arm, tracing each muscle and naming them to herself. "Deltoids," she whispered as her fingers grazed along his shoulder. "Triceps," she breathed laying her palm flat against his upper arm. Slowly she began to move her hand in a circular motion, rolling his skin over the muscle and smiling to herself. Lifting her palm upward so just her wrist rested against him she ran it smoothly back up the same path letting it rest against his shoulder blade. Leaning over, she placed a light kiss to the curve of his shoulder, allowing her lips to linger there a moment. A low moan escaped his mouth making her lips curl into a smile.

Slowly her mouth opened, her parched lips pulling apart from each other. She wet them with her tongue, the mere hint of his essence tantalizing her taste buds. Often in the past days, Sully had told her how sweet her skin tasted and Michaela had always shaken her head and giggled. The doctor in her refused to believe that it could be anything but salty. Now her curiosity got the best of her and she placed her open mouth against his muscled shoulder, letting her tongue run over his skin. The saltiness overcame her tongue and she giggled to herself.

"What?" Sully whispered intrigued by her boldness and laughter all at the same time.

"Nothing," she replied with a light shake of her head. Boosting herself up slightly, she moved her hand so that it rested at the base of his neck. "Trapezius," she whispered once again as her fingertips moved lightly down the sides of his spine tracing each vertebra. The sensation tickled and he squirmed a little as laughter escaped his throat. Lower and lower her fingertips traveled stopping at the edge of the sheet that lay across him.

"Lower," he breathed out and she obliged, letting her fingertips slip beneath the sheet.

"Gluteus maximus," she whispered pressing her knuckles against him in a firm massage. Sully tried to lay still and not respond. His fingers gripped the pillow under his head as he willed his body to remain motionless. She increased the pressure, moving ever lower. His mouth opened, his lips forming a perfect circle as he fought to maintain control of himself, knowing that he was slowly losing the battle. As if she sensed it, the motions stopped and she moved her hand quickly up his back laying it flat against his left side.

"Latissimus dorsi," she said her voice louder than before and full of amusement. The sound of it made Sully smile. Her eyes moved from his face down to her hand and she noticed a series of small scratches on his side in sets of three. Lightly, she ran her pointer finger over one wondering how it had happened. As the tip of her finger reached the end of the scratch and her fingernail lay flush against it, she suddenly knew and her cheeks grew red. "Sorry," she whispered feeling slightly embarrassed for her unfettered enthusiasm.

Sully let out another laugh, his eyes still closed. He knew what she was referring to with her whispered apology. "Did you have a good time last night?" he asked teasingly as his breath moved her hair.

Michaela felt her cheeks grow even warmer. "I…" she stuttered but Sully was already turning over onto his back and taking her hand in his. His eyes opened slowly, alighting on her face. The love there overwhelmed her once again as he brought her fingertips to his lips kissing each one.

"I'll take that as a yes," he returned seductively. Setting her hand down upon his chest, he put his hands underneath his head and laid back, closing his eyes once again.

_Broad breast-front, curling hair of the breast, breast-bone, breast side,_

_Ribs, belly, backbone, joints of the backbone_

"Are you going back to sleep?" she asked remembering their first morning together when he had asked her the same question.

"Nope," he sighed. "Tryin' to concentrate on my biology lesson."

Michaela giggled as she began to run her fingers over his broad chest. The nervousness from earlier returned but she didn't stop her movements while she tried to find her voice once more. With her hand lying flat against his chest, she began to massage his brawny muscles, amazed at how touching him had aroused her own ardor. "Pectorals," she whispered as she stilled her hand over his heart, feeling the rhythm that it was beating out. The heart, the most powerful muscle, she thought to herself. Right now it was pumping his blood, pushing it through his arteries at top speed, giving life as it beat out a rhythm of love. She let out a deep breath, letting that feeling of love wash over her anew.

Now with just her fingertips she traced the same path across his chest, this time lightly grazing his nipples as she educed goose bumps on his flesh. Sully sighed contentedly making her own excitement even more palpable. She leaned over his body, laying her head down on the middle of his chest, her nose pressed up against him as she breathed in deeply. Here she found the sweetness he so often spoke of and she could not resist slipping her tongue out to taste him. He sucked in sharply as her tongue caressed him, causing his stomach to momentarily lose contact with her but quickly he rectified the situation. This was the smell and taste of love, now burned deeply in her memory. It called to mind their shared bath the night before and made her think of bodies entangled in the moonlight.

Moving away from him she moved back to her previous position emboldened by the bouquet that still overwhelmed her senses. Her hand was roving again, moving lower and lower as it came to rest above his belly button. "Rectus abdominius," she said as her fingers traced the edge of each muscle that came together in perfect form. Her fingertips came to rest right below his belly button where a line of hair began trailing down underneath the sheet. "Pubococcygeus," she whispered even softer than any of the rest of her murmurings causing Sully to look down at her curiously.

He was acutely aware of where her hand rested and he wondered what she had just said that had brought the blush to her cheeks. Sitting up, he startled her and she quickly withdrew her hand, turning to look at him. "My turn," he said leaning down to kiss her lips before moving to the end of the bed and pulling the sheet from her lower legs.

_Hips, hip-sockets, hip-strength, inward and outward round, man-balls, man-root,_

_Strong sets of thighs, well carrying the trunk above,_

_Leg-fibres, knee, knee-pan, upper- leg, under-leg,_

_Ankles, instep, foot-ball, toes, toe-joints, the heel;_

Michaela swallowed hard and moved up to lie against the pillow. Her heart was beating quickly as his form was now bare to her and she could see the effect of her earlier explorations. "Do you know about the muscles of the leg?" she asked saucily, trying hard not to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Might need a little help," he replied giving her a wink.

Michaela giggled and closed her eyes as she felt his hands close around her left foot, his thumbs already deeply massaging her instep and heel. "Flexor digitorum brevis," she whispered picking one of the many muscles of the foot. His fingers felt magical and she relished the way his strong hands massaged her flesh. When he stopped, she actually looked down at him in disappointment, only to see him raising her foot to his lips as he kissed each toe before taking them into his mouth. "Interossei dorsales and interossei plantares," she managed to utter between gasps of delight.

Sully watched her face as he took his time with each of her toes, moving to the other foot as he finished. Her eyes were closed, her head pushed back into the pillow as it was whenever she was enjoying his touch. She was biting on her bottom lip and he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. Now he placed light kisses to the sole of her foot as she giggled at the way his stubble tickled her instep.

Moving his hands up past her ankle, he continued his massage, pulling her gently towards him. Tenderly, he ran his hands up to her knee and back down again watching the goose bumps as they appeared on her lower leg. The sheet was now pushed up her thigh and he smiled as he thought of what was to come. Her beauty overwhelmed him at that moment and he let out a staggering breath as he continued to drink in the sight of her. Again his fingers began to massage her muscles as she relaxed against him. "Gastrocnemius," she breathed out, her lips curling into a smile.

Sully was amazed at what had occurred in the two short weeks they had been together as man and wife. Michaela had been so shy, so afraid to be alone with him when they had first started courting. Their wedding night had been marvelous but he had not anticipated that her hunger would match his own as the days progressed. For two weeks, they had known little else then this hotel room and he had savored every minute of it. He switched positions, turning his attention to her other leg, massaging it with the same sensual motions feeling his own body's need for her grow.

His patience was growing short now and before long he was pushing the sheet up further as he parted her legs to sit between them. Each of Michaela's thighs now rested atop Sully's as he sat on his knees. Again his fingers traced their outline, before beginning the same deep massage the rest of her leg had enjoyed. "Quadriceps," she whispered while his hands were still working right above her knee. She tingled with anticipation as he moved higher. The massage turned to light caresses as he ran his hands under the sheet. "Sartorious," she uttered her voice cracking as she said it. Her hands gripped at the sheet unaware that she was pulling it ever higher.

_This is the female form_

_A divine nimbus exhales from it from head and foot,_

_It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction,_

_I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor, all falls aside but myself and it_

Sully stopped abruptly admiring the look of pleasure on her face, as he waited for her to open her eyes. It only took a moment before two shades of green opened to him and he saw the same need he felt reflected there. Leaning down, he placed a series of light kisses in the valley between her breasts as she pressed him close to her chest. He couldn't resist slipping his tongue out to taste her skin and she trembled in response. "I love your skin," he whispered looking up at her.

"Sully," she breathed, her voice filled with desire and longing.

"Hmm," he muttered as he continued to kiss her chest.

"Please," she whispered, her voice now strained as it rolled off her lips dripping with a sweetness he found intoxicating.

The teasing was over as he quickly pushed the sheet aside giving him complete access to her stunning body. In one swift motion he moved overtop of her, quickly bringing the two of them together. "Pubococcygeus," she moaned in delight as Sully recognized the term from earlier. His hands were holding onto the bed, hers onto his back and so he assumed that the muscles she was referring to were now between them locked in the rhythm of love that their bodies so easily embraced.

Hungrily their lips found one another, their tongues meeting with a burning passion that had yet to be quenched. Michaela wrapped her legs around him, tightening her muscles as she did so, making him gasp in delight. The passion that this woman stirred in him left him breathless. Pulling back from the kiss, panting hard against her ear, he felt her teeth nip at his shoulder as her fingernails again dug into the flesh of his back. Awash in their new found joy, they continued their dance of love.

_Hair, bosom, hips, bend of legs, negligent falling hands all diffused, mine too diffused,_

_Ebb stung by the flow and flow stung by the ebb, love-flesh swelling and deliciously aching,_

_Limitless limpid jets of love hot and enormous, quivering jelly of love, white-blow and delirious juice,_

_Bridegroom night of love working surely and softly into the prostrate dawn,_

_Undulating into the willing and yielding day,_

_Lost in the cleave of the clasping and sweet-flesh'd day_

She clung to him tightly now, his beautiful body drenched with sweat from his exertions of love. Their eyes were locked as she felt herself climbing to the height where only Sully had taken her. There was an urgency in him as he felt her trembling in his arms, panting against his ear as he suckled at her own earlobe. Then they were crashing, falling together as they held tightly to each other letting ripples of pleasure wash over them. Neither moved for a moment, her legs still firmly wrapped around him as their breathing returned to normal.

Sully made to roll onto his side but she held him tightly. "Not yet," she whispered and he quickly claimed her lips with his own, loving the way she needed him so. Eventually she let go, her hands coming to rest on the sheet beside her and her legs on either side of him. Sully slid down between her legs, resting his head on her stomach. Her left hand she entwined in his hair, as both basked in the joy of their union.

"This is it," she sighed when her heartbeat had finally slowed.

"What?" Sully asked glancing up at her.

"Our last morning alone," she returned a touch of sadness in her voice. She surprised herself with her own emotion and she quickly spoke to cover it. "I mean I miss the children so it will be nice to get home…" Her voice trailed off uncertain how to continue the sentence.

"But?" Sully asked intrigued by her confession.

"I like our mornings together," she whispered looking down at him as he rested his chin on her stomach.

"Me too," he said raising his eyebrows at her. "We're still gonna wake up together at home, ya know."

"I know but things will be different. The children will have to get ready for school. I'll have to get ready for work…."

Sully smiled at her, his eyes full of love for this woman who lay before him. "I'll just have to wake us up early," he said.

Michaela giggled. "In that case I may have to start going to bed earlier."

"Going to bed earlier or going to sleep earlier?" he teased. Michaela blushed furiously at his insinuation, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth but remaining quiet. Sully moved so that he lay beside her, pulling her into his embrace.

"I wanna wake up every morning just like this," he said closing his eyes as he rested his head against hers.

"I never dreamed that it could be like this Sully," she whispered, snuggling up against him.

"Long enough have you dream'd contemptible dreams, Now I wash the gum from your eyes." Michaela looked up at him, surprised by the poetry he recited to her. "What?" he asked a little smirk on his face. "You know muscles, I know Walt Whitman."

"Go on," she breathed contentedly, never breaking his gaze.

"You must habit yourself to the dazzle of the light and of every moment of your life. Long have you timidly waded holding a plank by the shore, Now I will you to be a bold swimmer, To jump off in the midst of the sea, rise again, nod to me, shout and laughingly dash with your hair."

"No longer timid," she repeated lovingly stroking his chest.

"No longer livin' in dreams," he returned, "but in the reality of you and me." Their lips met again, locked in an embrace that set them free while at the same time binding them together for eternity.

-------------------------------------------------------

_The italicized parts of the story are from the poem "I Sing the Body Electric" by Walt Whitman. The last bit of poetry that Sully recites is from "Song of Myself" by Walt Whitman. Both works are available on the web if you are interested in reading them in their entirety or in the book Leaves of Grass. Thanks for reading – I hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
